The present invention pertains to a switch device, particularly for an end switch or a limiting key.
Switching devices of the type under discussion include a spring control mechanism and at least one contact bridge guided and displaceable in a contact bridge support and actuated by means of an actuating push rod.
Switching devices of the foregoing type and of various constructions have been known in practice. These switches have in common that for carrying out a switching process to actuate one or more contact bridges a push rod is utilized, which acts on the spring control mechanism which can jump over from one end or rest position to another end or rest position when an intermediary dead point of the spring mechanism, upon the displacement of the push rod, is passed. The switching movement of the contact bridge upon the release of the push rod always takes place in the direction counter to the direction of the displacement of the push rod. Since the displacement ratio or the displacement process, that takes place within the enclosed housing, can not be detected from outside of the switching device an error can be easily made by a user as in which direction the push rod is to be actuated to actuate a contact opening member or bridge or a contact closing member or bridge.